Recently, a need for high-end interior materials of a vehicle has been steadily increasing. Accordingly, various technologies for the surface treatment which can give a three dimensional effect to the vehicle interior parts have been developed. Particularly, a film, in which a three dimensional effect has been implemented and which may be applied to the interior parts, has been intensively developed.
For example, a photographic view of a film including actual carbon fabric and an enlarged view of the same are shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, a photographic view of a carbon printing film and an enlarged view of the same are also shown. One example of the films in the related art, in which the three dimensional effect is implemented, is a film to which a carbon pattern 100 including actual carbon fabric is applied in shown in FIG. 1. However, since the use of the film may be limited due to expensive manufacturing costs, the film may be applied only to high-end luxurious vehicles. Another type of film in which the three dimensional effect is implemented is a carbon printing film 110 as shown in FIG. 2. However, the three dimensional structure thereof may not appear on the rear surface of the film, and the texture of carbon fabric may not be implemented due to the insufficient three dimensional effect because carbon expression is conducted by two-dimensional printing.
In the related art, however, a film, by which a carbon pattern with a three dimensional structure may be materialized using a UV hardening composition, has been developed. In addition, a method for manufacturing a film in which a UV hardening composition may be applied to the rear surface portion of the film has been reported. In the method, a three dimensional structure may be obtained using UV rays. However, since the film may not have sufficient light resistance, such film may be generally applied to mobile phone key pads, mobile phone windows, remote controllers, touch panels, cosmetic containers and the like, but cannot be applied to interior materials of the vehicle and the like, because the vehicle interior materials require substantially high light resistance.
Further, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-11832 discloses a certain method for manufacturing a film for holography by forming a UV hardening composition layer on a plastic film has been reported. This certain method entails forming a fine unevenness pattern thereon by an embossing processing method, irradiating UV rays thereon to harden the composition layer, and then forming a metal deposition layer. However, the UV hardening composition is in the method is not also sufficient in terms of light resistance, and thus has cannot be limitation in being applied to the automobile vehicle interior materials and the like. The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just merely for helping understanding of the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.